


I Like The Way You Look

by Fabwords



Series: It Started over Tattoos [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance, Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Pickup Lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 02:58:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabwords/pseuds/Fabwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy Joe had worked in the MCR plant for a few months as a machine operator, he wasn’t that excited about his job, but it paid well and left his nights free to play in his small band.   It was after a gig at a local bar that he met Frank.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Like The Way You Look

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of the charactors in this fic, written for entertainment purposes only.

Tommy Joe had worked in the MCR plant for a few months as a machine operator, he wasn’t that excited about his job, but it paid well and left his nights free to play in his small band. It was after a gig at a local bar that he met Frank.

***********

Grabbing a quick post-gig drink before setting off home, Tommy noticed the small dark hair man staring at him intently. “Ummm can I help you with something?” Tommy asked.

“You can let me buy you a drink.” Tommy looked the man over, taking in the compact muscles, tattoos & piercings. The man signalled to the barman, “Pete, two scotches.”

“I didn’t say yes.” Tommy replied coolly

“That’s OK, I didn’t order one for you, they’re both mine.” Tommy had to laugh at that, the man giving him a beautiful cheeky grin and sliding one of the glasses to him. Raising his glass and tipping it towards Tommy, “ Great set tonight man, you really fucking rock that Fender.”

“O, um, thanks.” Tommy stammered, he loved performing but was uncomfortable with people complementing him on it. “I, um, really like your tatts.” He commented for something to say.

The man smiled brightly at Tommy. “Well that’s not the worse pick up line I’ve ever heard but it’s pretty fucking close.”

“Right, and yours was fucking poetry.” Tommy laughed, relaxing.

“Well it worked didn’t it.” he pointed out. “I’m Frank by the way.” He smiled and offered his glass up as a toast.

The blond tapped his glass against Franks, “Tommy.”

The two men chatted happily about tattoos and music debating the merits of old and new bands and consuming quite a few scotches. “No way man, Bowie totally rocked arse, way better than anyone today, come on, take me back to your place, I’ve got a play list that is going to blow your mind. “

He wasn’t sure if it was the music or the weed they shared that blew Tommy’s mind, but Frank was right, he sure knew how to put together a shit hot play list. Tommy could feel the weed & scotch high fading into a pleasant buzz as he watched his new friends arse as he headed to the kitchen, returning with two beers, handing one to Tommy.

Frank flopped down on the couch, leaning up against Tommy’s side and ran his fingers through Tommy’s long blond bangs. “You’ve got pretty hair.” Frank told him.

“Um, thanks.” Tommy let himself lean into the touch.

Encouraged, Frank ran an open palm up Tommy’s arm “I want to see all your ink.” his voice growing rough.

Tommy’s eyes roamed over Franks face, settling on Franks lips “I want to feel your lip ring” he murmured, leaning in closer. Then Frank was on him, with one hand gripping his neck he attacked Tommy’s mouth, licking his way inside, moaning as Tommy’s lips parted allowing him access. Pressing up hard against him, Frank’s hand snaked under Tommy’s shirt, running over every bit of reachable skin.

Pulling away slightly Frank gave Tommy a questioning look, “Ummm wanta take this to bed Tommy Joe” It wasn’t a question, and Tommy didn’t object as Frank stood, grabbed Tommy’s hand and lead him to the bedroom, pushing him down onto the bed, diving on top, kissing him hard and rutting against him. “Fuck Tommy, why do you have clothes on still?” Frank growled against Tommy’s neck. Tommy had to admit, he was feeling a little overdressed.

Shedding their clothes slowed things down a little, Tommy felt very aware that he was naked and pinned under an equally naked, relative stranger. “Um Frank,” Tommy’s brown eyes locked onto Franks. “I don’t normally do this you know.”

“What’s that Tommy?” Frank smirked at him as he reached down between them wrapping his hand around Tommy’s hard and leaking cock. “You don’t normally let guys fuck you?”

“No, um I mean yeah, um but not, you know, bring guys home I just met in a club.”

“Well if you want me to leave Tommy, you’re going to have to let me go” Frank wiggled against Tommy’s legs and arms that were now wrapped around Frank’s back and neck.

Groaning, Tommy just held on tighter.

“Don’t worry Tommy Joe, I’m a good guy.” Frank breathed into Tommy’s ear, running kisses along his jaw, nipping and sucking at his neck and chest, all the time pumping Tommy’s cock in slow smooth movements. “Fuck, want to get inside you now” seeing the slight nod, Frank went for it, letting go of his cock and reaching around to unhook Tommy’s legs, “Patience,” he smirked as Tommy whimpered at the loss of contact. “Condoms? Lube?” Frank asked, reaching across to the bedside table where Tommy gestured to.

Sitting back on his haunches, Frank ran his eyes over the blond spread out in front of him, “Fuck you look so beautiful laid out like that,” Frank growled “going to fuck you so good.” Leaning up to capture Tommy’s lips in a crushing kiss Frank reached down to run his lube slicked fingers over Tommy’s balls and circle his hole, before pressing two fingers deep inside him.

Frank worked Tommy open, quick and rough and perfect, Tommy was groaning and thrusting himself onto Frank’s fingers wantonly. “Frank, come on, fuck me.”

“Well, since you asked so nicely.” Frank smirked. Tommy watched, mesmerized by the sight of Frank’s tattoo covered fingers sliding the condom over his own hard cock. “Going to flip you baby,” Tommy was on his hands and knees before he could respond and Frank was pressing into him slow and steady, filling Tommy. The burn and pressure leading way to pure pleasure as Frank’s smooth hard thrust brushed his spot every time.

“Fuck Frank, fuck,” Tommy grunted, pushing back to meet Frank’s thrusts. Frank reached down and wrapped his fingers around Tommy’s cock, pumping it in rhythm to his thrusts, faster and harder until Tommy came with a muffled shout, Frank held Tommy’s hips still and fucked into him hard and deep until he reached his own orgasm, collapsing onto Tommy’s back, pushing them both into the mattress.

“Man!” Frank sighed appreciably, tying off the condom and dropping it to the floor, “That was fucking great.”

Tommy gingerly rolled over on his back and took a quick sideways peak at the other man.

Frank reached over and pulled Tommy into a hug. “You OK?”

“Yeah, yes, sorry, no I’m good, that was, um, good” Tommy murmured against Franks chest.

“Are you sure?” Frank asked, a little hesitantly. “I didn’t, like, break you or something?”

Giggling, Tommy finally met Frank’s eyes. “No man you didn’t break me.” Tommy pressed his lips gently to Frank’s, dragging a thumb over his bottom lip. “I’m sorry, that was very, very nice.” Tommy raised his eyebrows suggestively.

“Good.” Frank lent in and kissed Tommy gently before rolling off the bed and began the hunt for his clothes.

“So, you don’t plan on staying then?” Tommy wasn’t sure he wanted him to stay but thought it was polite to offer.

“Nope.”

“Hit and run huh.” Tommy retorted, grinning to show he wasn’t serious.

Frank pulled on his hoddie and climbed back onto the bed, pushing Tommy back onto the pillows and kissing him hard and thoroughly. “That’s me baby, hell on wheels.”

Grinning like fools at each other Frank gave Tommy another quick kiss and then he was gone. Tommy pulled up the covers and relaxed into the bed thinking that this had been a pretty awesome night.


End file.
